The Wild Generation
' The Wild Generation' (野生の世代;'' Yasei no Sedai) is a term that refers to the ten top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who passed the Red Line after the Whitebeard War, this being before the end of the Timeskip (Whom are also referred as the Nine' Nightmares '(悪魔ナイン; Akuma Kyuu). This title is achieved due to the amount of damage they've done to Marine and World Government property and personnel. Ranging from invasions of Marine bases and government sanctioned lands, to utter vandalism; and even physical harm, defeat and even the deaths of Marine and government personnel and are regarded as 'menaces' who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. Overview Unlike the previous generation, (The Worst Generation (最悪の世代; Saiaku no Sedai) all "'''Supernovas" or "Super Rookies" have caused extreme amounts of damage, destruction, and even casualties to the Marines and World Government. Coincidentally, all members became involved in some way, at the G-17 Marine Raid. In adddition, all members entered the New World at different times, sometimes as far as years apart. Of the ten members, they are captains and possess abilities that mark them as extremely dangerous targets, It is widely believed that the generation was inspired by Monkey D. Luffy , thus making Shakuyaku's comment true about him inspiring the next generation of piracy. Another factor is, other than Chris, Toshin and Hiro, all members of the Wild Generation had previously met or had been in contact, with Swift at some point. History Pre-Timeskip Jolly D. Chris Right from the start, Jolly D. Chris had been causing headaches for both the Marines and the World Government. His first notable crime was in helping a crew of pirates in dethroning a tyrant king that ruled his home island, Aspara. From there on out, Chris' crimes became more severe; with the complete destruction of a Marine base in East Blue, the invasion of Lucky 7 and defeat of its greatest Marine officer, Chance, and then finally the large scale assault on Marine branch, G-6, along with the defeat of Vice Admiral Tombstone Grim. After disbanding his crew in order to train for two years in order to become stronger for the New World, Chris became the apprentice of Shanks, who helped Chris to control his Haki. In the meantime, upon crossing into the New World with Shanks and his crew, and after amassing a 300,000,000 bounty, the World Government agreed to label Chris as one of The Wild Generation. Scott D. Rio While relatively unknown at first and not drawing much attention to himself, it became apparent to the World Government that Rio was a dangerous element that needed to be stopped early before his true potential could take form. Needless to say, their worries were justified as his actions in the past year alone have amounted to Rio gaining world wide fame as a fearless pirate captain who has proven time and time again that he will cause the Three Powers one severe headache. His acts against them include him completely obliderating a Marine Base and defeating its feared Captain Saser, launching an invasion of Riruk Kingdom alonside the Saiza Bounty Hunters and saving Water 7 from the Checkmate Pirates (which in itself wasn't a criminal act but the Marines were the ones who were supposed to stop them).His most noteworthy achievement that gave him his 320,000,000 bounty was attacking the Tower of Judgment and not only rescuing Alidia Kosaka who was sentenced to death but also destroying the entire Island with his crew alongside the Kosaka Clan. not to mentiom him defeating two highly skilled combatants, one of which was a seasoned veteran .The World Government branded Rio as one of the Wild Generation after he returned to the scene two years later, cursing their own luck that he had survived his conflict with the Checkmate Pirates. Hiro Xanthe Hiro being a former marine, and now a pirate, quite literally took the entire world by storm by showing up out of seemingly nowhere by defeating BLANK of The Shocking Pirates. This causing the to deem Hiro as a threat that must be stopped. Hiro once again took shocking the World Government by raiding the BLANK Slave Traders to save a few of his crew mates and destroying the base on Grove 23 as a result. He then showed the entire World what he was made of by raiding G-21 for a friend and coming out alive after killing BLANK in the process. Now with a Guardrone at his side, he completely scared the World Government senseless. The World Government decided to get rid of Hiro and many other dangerous Majins and pirate crews all together by drawing them out by starting a war with the Majin Tribe, labeled as The Phoenix War, Hiro and his entire crew won with multiple others, and came out alive once more, resulting in the World Government to label Hiro as one of The Wild Generation due to his bounty exceeding 300,000,000. Fox D. Zephyr Shall be added after I finish his reboot. Dhahaka D. Knave Possibly one of the youngest first offenders of the Wild Generation, Knave received his first bounty as a young child, for stealing the Naga Naga no Mi right from the hands of a Marine, earning his first bounty of 100. Knave later reappeared on Harbinger Island, where he nearly destroyed the base and recruited a Marine into his pirate crew, earning him a bounty of '20,000,000. Knave and his crew were officially recognized after he publically destroyed three Marine warships and proceeded to escape into the Grand Line, netting him a bounty of 50,000,000. Incredibly, Knave and his crew seemed to drop off the grid, and some optimisic Marines thought they might be gone forever. That illusion was painfully shattered when the Marimo Pirates crashed the Marines' attacks on the Deathwatch organization, not only defeating the Marines that got in their way, but also proceeded to annighlate Deathwatch themselves, with Knave gaining special attention for the defeat of former Shichibukai Erik Khan. Following this, the Marimos seemed to vanish, and Knave's bounty rose to 120,000,000. A small incident occured on the iceberg island Frostbyte, where the Marimos clashed with Vice Admiral Sieghart and his group, but no bounty was added. Following numerous escapes, Hammer Troop assumed responsibility for the capture and destruction of the crew, ambushing them at Mock Town and abducting their recently earned sniper and weaponsmith, Nimbus, and taking him to the prized fortress G-13, hoping to lure the Marimos into attacking. The lure worked, but ended up backfiring when the crew managed to destroy the base's defenses, then proceeded to free Nimbus and defeat the Troop, with Knave gaining special attention for utterly defeating Vice Admiral Hammer, the defeat driving him to insanity and causing the officer to be relieved of duty. The Marimos themselves escaped scott-free, enraging the World Government, who raised Knave's bounty to 200,000,000. After numerous small incidents, Knave participated, along with his crew, in the now infamous Strong War, where he not only defeated a Vice Admiral, and even a giant, but also managed to assist in the destruction of a Pilotable Pacifista, before managing to escape again, earning him a bounty of 345,000,000. However, Knave and his crew would proceed to vanish, not to be seen for two years.... Jonathan Rayleigh Jonathan Rayleigh is the youngest of the Famous Rayleigh Family.Jonathan is the Grandson of famous Marine Vice Admiral Rayleigh D Edward and the son of famous Pirate Rayleigh D Maximus. He has been under the Radar of The World Government since the tinder age of 12 when he stole a Devil Fruit that the Marines had Confiscated from a group of pirates.Since Raising a Flag and Being considered a Pirate he has gained quite the reputation due to crimes such as Defeating Vice Admiral Onigumo which gained him his first bounty of 50,000,000.Second Bounty was raised to 75,000,000 for defeating The Leader of The CrossBone Bandits Cross Bones. Jonathans Next bounty is which caused him to be labeled a member of The Wild Generation for battling and Defeating Pirate Captain Yamato his bounty would be raised to 120,000,000.After his Defeat of Rear Admiral Hina his bounty is raised to140,000,000.Due to the Defeat of Pirate captain Surge his bounty was raised to 190,000,000.His next bounty of 235,000,000 came after he fought and defeated Vice admiral Rogers D Lance.Jonathans next bounty of 285,000,000 came after he and his crew single handlely brought the Domino Legion to its demise,when he deated Underworld Broker Domino.His next bounty of 315,000,000 came during his escape of his planned execution after this due to the death of his sister he disbanded the crew for one year to get stronger.After the timeskip his first bounty of 345,000,000 came when he destroyed a pacifica.His next bounty 385,000,000 came after battling Marine Vice Admiral Akujin and surviving.His Next Bounty of 400,000,000 came after he and his crew raided multiple marine ships.Jonathan earned a Bounty of 450,000,000 for Battling Pirate captain Saint Jonquis De Giovanni to a stand still which caused the near destruction of a island.His next bounty of 490,000,000 came for his participation in the raid of G-17 with the rest of the Wild Generation. ''One Year Later '''Thoosa Thoosa's introduction to the general public came in the form of an announcement - by means of an article which she coerced a local newspaper into publishing - of the establishment of Crusade, a marine-pirate coalition which was committed to the destruction of Water Zero and other agents of corruption. Though the intent of the announcement may have been to direct a challenge towards Musashibō Uchibenkei, it primarily served as a warning to the World Government that Thoosa was dangerous enough to be willing to bring about a conspiracy as scandalous as cooperation between the Marines and a number of pirate crews. In a somewhat successful attempt to save face, the World Government declared the entirety of the article to be a hoax and even went so far as to prosecute the newspaper for allegedly slandering Thoosa. Though the World Government's choice-of-action may have prevented them from placing a bounty on Thoosa, it didn't prevent them from deciding to keep tabs on the adolescent cyclops. It was at this time that Thoosa would be labeled a gurentaika. At a much later date, Thoosa would assist then Rear Admiral Shinan in bringing a peaceful resolution to the Insurrection at Dyn'rak of all things. Initially, the World Government was perfectly willing to acknowledge Thoosa's contribution to Dyn'rak's newfound stability. (Un)fortunately for Thoosa, the World Government would then be dissuaded from doing so by a combination of Inuyasha's exposure of the World Government's cover-up of the existence of Crusade and Thoosa's not-so-little role in the Grey Knight's escape from the World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force. Thus the World Government opted to demonize Thoosa by means of placing a bounty of 150,000,000 on her for her for "'''''Detrimental Participation in the Insurrection at Dyn'rak", for technically her participation WAS detrimental to the warmongers. Not that the Average Joe needs to be informed of WHOM the participation was detrimental to. Simply that it was detrimental. As Crusade's vendetta with Water Zero and a large number of the other corrupt facets of the World Government continued to wreak an unprecedented amount of havoc on the World Government's reputation, World-Government-Commander-in-Chief Kong himself decided to up the ante by decreeing that Crusade was a Public Enemy to the World Government. Meaning that dealing with Crusade now fell within the jurisdiction of any and all personnel of the World Government as a whole, including civilians whom are considered to be capable enough to make a difference. It was at this point that the World Government were sure of the fact that Thoosa was a member of the Wild Generation, for she was the poster child for Crusade in terms of Crusade's pirate members. Takeo Hiroki Ever since his days as a teenager, Hiroki has earned himself a bounty of 20, 000, 000 beri for terrorizing multiple towns or villages and massacring hundreds of people in the short span of one year, which also earned him the nickname of "Man Eater". The incident that raised Hiroki's fame and bounty was his complete victory over the Marine squad led by Rear Admiral Narumi. The defeat of the Rear Admiral raised his bounty to 50, 000, 000 beri. After his journey on the sea started, Hiroki's name came to be known due to his encounters with pirates such as Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach, who tracked Hiroki down in order to steal his abilities, but failed to catch him, as well as several high-ranked Marine officials. The continious pursuits of the Marines, which forced Hiroki to keep running away, made him bear a strong dislike towards the World Goverment. One year after his defeat against Edward Newgate, Hiroki took the New World by storm by single-handedly destroying an important Marine base, taking the life of thousands of Marine soldiers as well as the lives of two Vice-Admirals, an incident which earned Hiroki the bounty of 530, 000, 000 beri and made the World Government consider him as part of The Wild Generation. The Wild Generation Member's Profiles Category:Wild Generation